


Just Between Us

by undeadstoryteller



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadstoryteller/pseuds/undeadstoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Nina and Annie bonding. Oneshot, set mid-Series 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Us

Annie found herself pacing outside Nina and George’s bedroom door. Something wasn’t right. George was off at work, and Mitchell was too, but Nina hadn’t come out all morning. She thought she’d heard a sob, but she was torn between giving Nina the privacy she knew she wanted and trying to make things better.

Before she realized it, she was standing in the room. Nina was sitting on the bed with her back to her. She was definitely crying. Before she could say anything, Nina looked straight ahead with a sigh, still facing away from her.

“I know you’re in here,” Nina said.

“I’m sorry,” Annie said, stepping. “I just --”

“No,” Nina said, turning to look at her. “It’s OK. I could use a friend right now.”

Annie smiled. “Really?” She made her way over to the bed and sat down next to Nina. After a moment, she turned and gave her a big sideways hug.

“Oh,” Nina said with surprise. She couldn’t help but smile.

“Everything is going to be OK,” Annie said. “You, the baby... everything.” She released Nina and faced her. Nina rubbed her bicep where Annie had held her. “Oh... I’m sorry, I know I’m cold...”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Nina said. Her smile faded. “How can you know everything will be OK, how can you know that?”

“Well, because it has to be,” Annie said.

“I’ll turn six or seven times before this baby is born,” Nina said. “Although at this rate, who knows. How can a baby survive that?”

“Because she’s your baby,” Annie said. “And you’re the strongest person I know.”

Nina smiled as Annie gave her another hug. She thought for a moment.

“She?”

“Oh,” Annie said, pulling back. “I just have a feeling.” She paused. “It’s not like I’ve been planning for a girl...”

“No,” Nina said. “You’re right.”

“I thought you weren’t going to find out?”

“Well, I can read a sonogram.” Nina smiled. “But let’s just keep that between us, OK?”

Annie nodded. “Yes,” she said. “I’ll only refer to her as ‘it’.’”

Nina laughed lightly. “Thank you.”

“And I’ll stay with you every month, no matter what.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that.”

“Of course I do! I’m not afraid of your time of the month.”

Nina gave her a look.

“Well, it’s a bit scary... but I’m getting used to it. And you know you can’t hurt me.”

Nina nodded.

“And when the baby’s born, if she turns every month, I’ll stay with her -- it -- to make sure it’s OK when you turn.”

“Oh, Annie, I could never ask you to do that --”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I will. I’m going to love this baby almost as much as you do.”

“I know you will,” Nina said. She took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. “God, it’s so good to talk to someone else about this.”

“You can talk to me about anything, Nina.”

Nina nodded, and shifted to face her. “I’m really worried about the birth... I mean... I don’t think we can do it in hospital.”

“You’ll do it here!”

“Oh my god, Annie, you make it sound like it’s nothing. Childbirth carries risks, even for a normal woman --”

“Well, you’re not a ‘normal woman.’”

“No, I’m a woman who might be giving birth to a very aggressive puppy.”

Annie reached over and grabbed the sonogram from the bedside table. “Does this look like a ‘puppy’ to you?”

Nina looked at it and softened. “No.”

“I’m telling you, Nina. Everything is going to be OK. We’re going to have a perfect life.” She paused and looked at Nina, wrinkling her nose. “Well, you know.”

Nina nodded. Her expression turned serious. “You know, Annie, nothing is ever perfect.”

“Oh, I know,” Annie said. “It’s just a figure of speech.”

“OK,” Nina said. “As long as it’s just a figure of speech.” She paused. “And you know, you can always talk to me if you have any problems, any feelings you want to talk about.”

“Of course.”

“I know how much you want children of your own...”

“Oh, pfft...” Annie waved her hand. “Besides, this isn’t about me...”

“Well,” said Nina, “I think sometimes it should be.”

Annie nodded, her smile fading.

“When you’re ready,” she said, “I’ll be right here.”


End file.
